Cha'n
Cha'n (ch-aahn) are a group of culturally similar people that inhabit the western deserts of Ersnon. The Cha'n language is based on the ancient Mayan language. Etymology Cha'n is a word derived from the ancient Mayan language that translates to guardians and/or serpents. The Cha'n will use either definition freely to describe their people, that is they are serpent guardians of their land. Culture Language The language of the Cha'n is based on ancient Mayan. ajawlel (kingdom) - waxaklajun u b'a ''(eighteen snake heads) - ''pakal ajawlel (s''hield kingdom) - ''ajawlel o' chanob (kingdom of snakes) - ob (plural 's') - o' ''(of, made up) - ''at (the, made up) - k'ak' naab' ''(fire sea) - ''k'in ajaw ''(sun lord) - ''k'in ja'nal (sun water place) - k'in (day/sun) Beliefs A central element to the culture of the Cha'n is snakes. The chan pakal ''(shield snake) is sacrilege, and can not be harmed. It is believed that those bitten by one must have angered the Gods (who are their gods?) and whether they live or die from the bite is up to the Gods. Snakes are used in rituals, trials and worshipped by the people. The Cha'n have a unique outlook on the trial of criminals. The most severe criminals, such as those that commit murder (maybe another uniquely culturally taboo crime too), will face a trial called 'judgement'.'Judgement' involves the accused being thrown into a rock pit (name?) at high sun (noon/local name?). The pits are home to 3 (or find a significant number for their culture) ''chan pakalob (shield snakes). The snakes that can be very aggressive when provoked or cornered are relied upon to decide the criminal's guilt. After sunset the criminal is retrieved from the pit, if they are alive they are 'innocent' otherwise they are 'guilty' and subsequently dead. Three (or whatever number chosen) has cultural significance to the people because .. Leader The Cha’n have a single leader that is referred to as ''Aj Payal'' (which translates to "He the leader"). The leader is chosen based on their feats in conflict, nobility and ... Nobility Nobility among the Cha'n, called ajaw, ''is largely based upon blood relations. However, feats of bravery in conflict or some connections with snakes can also be taken into the ''ajaw. Warfare The Cha'n have a strong culture of protectionism and combat, they are especially apt in the field of espionage. Their elite warriors (military leaders) are referred to as ''b’ate''. The people are often marginalised by those that rule the Shields in the west of Ersnon. Their traditional beliefs and culture are not understood and foreign to those controlling the Shields. This creates tension within the Shields, as the b'ate units will take matters into their own hands through violence. They largely attack the newly arrived people to the Shields, but with a large black market within the Shields their attention has turned to gang related activities more so of late. Their ruthlessness and strong cultural identity has created a strong and loyal base that largely uses fear to control vast majorities of the legal and illegal markets within the Shields. The Aj Payal ''and ''ajaw try to distance themselves from the actions of the illegal activities carried out by the Cha'n but many belief that they have strong links, and some attest they are the instigators.Category:Ersnon Category:People Category:Cha'n